Mexican Joyride
Mexican Joyride is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Arthur Davis. Plot Daffy Duck drives to Mexico for a vacation, and after a harrowing experience with the local cuisine that literally sets his mouth afire, Daffy goes to a bullfight ring to observe the spectacle. When Daffy jeers at the bull El Toro, the horned beast removes the clothes from the human matador and puts them on Daffy as a challenge to the duck to fight the bull in the ring. Daffy foils the bull with a proposed wager on a hat trick, betting the bull to guess which of three sombreros Daffy is hiding under. Daffy sees to it that the bull guesses wrong and supplies a machine gun for the impoverished bull to commit suicide. The bull realizes that he is being fooled and, firing the machine gun, chases Daffy out of the bullfight ring. Daffy scrambles to his car to leave Mexico, thinking he has escaped the belligerent bull. But the bull is riding in the back seat of Daffy's vehicle, unbeknownst to Daffy. Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! (A.A.P print) * LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! and Porky! (A.A.P print) * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 6: McKimson & Davis (A.A.P print) Censorship * When aired on the American feeds of the Turner-owned networks TNT, Cartoon Network and Boomerang (most international versions of Cartoon Network and Boomerang have aired this uncut), all scenes of the bull holding a gun to his head to commit suicide (after Daffy tricks him into believing he gambled away all his money and that there's no way out except suicide) are cuthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQ4SkBkoSK8. It should be noted that all three of the mentioned channels in the United States (Cartoon Network, Boomerang, and TNT) did not edit or alter the rather darkly comic scenes of Daffy offering the bull a pistol, then offering the bull an automatic after the bull misses (with Daffy stating, "Here, butterfingers. Try a few more shots--on the house!") and the scene in which Daffy has a butcher shop prepped and is waiting for the bull to kill himself with the automatic so he can harvest the meat from his corpse (along with Daffy's line "Farewell, stupid!").http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-m.aspx Notes * Daffy references radio personality Chester Riley's catchphrase "What a revolting development this is." * Daffy suggests a Good Neighbor Policy, a reference to the United States' foreign policy towards nations in Central and South America during the 1930s. The "Good Neighbor Policy" suggestions mentioned were cigarettes, sparkling champagne and gin rummy. * During one scene when Daffy screams in front of the audience after a harrowing experience with the local cuisine that literally sets his mouth afire, there is a fireplace (which somehow came complete with wood on fire) visible in his throat. * This short was one of three non-Bugs Bunny cartoons from 1947 not to be re-released into the Blue Ribbon program. The others were "Catch as Cats Can" and "A Pest in the House". * Scenes from this short were used during the beginning of the ToonHeads episode "Toro! Toro!" (an episode centered on how bullfighting is depicted in cartoons). Gallery mexican-joyride600.jpg Mexican_model_sheet.png Herman_model.png|A model sheet of a matador by Herman Cohen Herman_tooo.png|Model sheet of Daffy's matador outfit Mexiacn joyride uncensored scene.png|The scene where the bull holds a gun to his head to commit suicide is cut on the Turner networks in the United States. This scene is however not censored on Turner networks outside the United States. Daffy burning mouth.png|A fireplace visible in Daffy's throat after eating spicy Mexican cuisine. Daffy good neighbor policy.png|Daffy offering the bull cigarettes as part of the "Good Neighbor Policy" References Category:1947 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Bullfighting Cartoons